The Escape
by MalloryAlise
Summary: Takes place directly after the finale of season one. Complete. Rating is for language and as always I ship ML
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. I am merely amusing myself with stories involving them. Please don't sue me, because all I have is debt. (And you can have that if you want it).

_Author's Note_: This series began on June 5, 2001 and was completed on September 4, 2001.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Manticore**_

As I open my eyes I immediately realize that I am back at Manticore. I glance around the room as I gingerly move my limbs, finding that they are tied down. That's when I hear her. The blonde bitch. She tells me that Zack died for me. I suppose that's some sort of whacked irony—he gave into that phony sentimentality to save me. My brother died for me, the ultimate sacrifice from a soldier. I briefly recall him telling me to fight. _Promise me Maxie. Promise me, you'll fight them_. I will fight them big brother. And I have been.

I have everyone here convinced that I am back amongst them. I am X5452, a genetically enhanced killing machine. Fuck them. I've had freedom. I've had friends. Most of all, I've had love. And I want each of those back in my life.

They started my training while I was still in the hospital bed. I was watching hours of war clips filled with the words, "fight," "kill," "destroy." Every night, when I knew that I was alone I would cry. Me. The girl that has never in her whole life shed tears. Well, that's not really fair, I have shed tears. But this time I was crying for myself and for all that I have lost. I don't do the whole self-pity thing. I have to get out of here. I did it before; I know that I can do it now.

"X5452, how are you feeling this morning?" Asks the young lab technician.

_Hmmm. This is new, someone asking me how I'm feeling at Manticore. _"Ready to report for duty, sir." I answer going into full military mode.

"I bet you can't wait to get back out there and kill more innocent civilians. Being in this cage must be a helluva lot better than living in Seattle."

This startles me out of my current mode. "What?!"

Carefully, the technician glances around the barracks, leaning closer he whispers, "I'm Victor."

I pull back, stunned from his confession. _So this is Victor. Yeah, I can see why Jace went for him. He is kind of cute if you like that tall, dark and mysterious thing. I don't, I like them sandy-blonde and out to save the world._

"I can help get you out of here, I think. But you have to give me a few days to get everything in order. I've been working on a plan since I found out that they had you back. I know what you did for Jace, and for our baby. I want to do the same for you." With that said, he draws some blood and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

Two months. It has been two months since I was recaptured. Two months since Zack died for me. Two months since I saw my friends. Two months, three days, twelve hours, twenty-three minutes and ten seconds since I last kissed Logan. I just want to go home. I want to feel Logan's arms around me. I want to feel safe. I remember the last time I was in his apartment. If Zack hadn't walked in, we would have been banging the gong, as Kendra would say.

There is no fucking way that I am going to stay in this hellhole for a minute longer than I have to. _Logan, don't give up on me. I am coming home to you. I love you. _I only wish he could hear me.

_**Fogle Towers**_

"I can't take this anymore!" Logan screams to his apartment. He picks up the goblet that had been set on the table earlier and hurls it across the room, taking joy in the sound of breaking glass. He strides into the computer room and rifles through his desk drawer, finally removing a small lock box. Methodically he removes the gun from the box and places a single bullet inside. "I'm sorry Max. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you in this world. I can't live knowing that you're gone. I'm sorry." Logan whispers to the silence of the room as he places the gun next to his temple. "I'm sorry I failed you." As his finger begins to pull the trigger, he hears her voice.

_"Logan don't give up on me."_

"Max?"

_"I am coming home to you. I love you."_

"Max? Where are you?" Logan asks as he drops the gun onto the floor, accidentally causing it to discharge. His world fades to black.


	2. Message in a Bottle

**CHAPTER TWO**   
  


"Logan," a voice was calling him back. "Logan, you gotta wake up man."

Out of the darkness, Logan came back to consciousness to find himself lying on the floor of his computer room. He rubbed his temple with his hand, and came into contact with a warm, sticky substance. _That was too close, Cale. That bullet just grazed your temple, three inches off and Bling would have been wearing wings._

Bling looked at him curiously. "What the fuck do you think you were doing with your gun? I thought you were through with suicide. What would Max think, if she could see you now?"

"That I'm an idiot for almost offing myself when I'm supposed to be saving her," Logan said flexing his neck. He moved to stand up, but found that he just didn't have the energy to get off the floor.

Bling saw his efforts to pull himself up, and offered a hand up. "Man, you have to let this go. If you don't, it will kill you."

"No, I won't let this go. I heard her. **_I HEARD HER_**. She told me she was coming back to me," Logan explained moving to sit in his chair. He immediately started flicking through his drop boxes looking for something from her or related to her. "She's alive, Bling."

"Logan," Bling began, "you held her in your arms. She's gone."

"No," Logan said smiling. "I can feel it now. I just wouldn't let myself feel it before." Placing a hand over his heart he glanced up at Bling, "I can feel it here. I just need to find out if Max has been able to send me anything." _Hang on Max, I will find you. And if you can hear me, I love you too._

_**Manticore**_

_"I love you too." _

"Logan!" Max screamed as she sat up in her bed. Breathing heavily she glanced around the room, noticing that she was alone she dropped her head into her hands and gave a muffled scream. She got out of the bed and walked to the sink to splash some water on her face, that's when she heard them. Two people were standing outside of her door arguing about something. She froze and allowed her hearing to take over.

_"I thought you said she wasn't ready yet," Renfro questioned._

_"Well, ma'am I'm not saying she can outrun a bullet yet, but she is capable of light missions." Victor explained. "I'll give my consent for her training to recommence in a few days, but only if her missions can be simple, nothing complex yet. She still needs more time to heal, both physically and emotionally."_

_"Emotionally? You don't need to worry about that. Before I authorize X5452 to participate in a mission, I will make certain that she is completely back in our folds. She starts reprogramming tomorrow."_

_"Yes, ma'am. I have the serum and the machinery ready." Victor replied reaching for the door. "I'm just going to draw some more blood from her, and run a few diagnostics before we begin in the morning."_

Max stealthily crept across the room and sat down on the bed, as the doorknob turned. That little creep. _He's selling me out_, Max fumed. _Jace or no Jace, I'll show him you don't double cross an X-5._

As Victor came into the room and shut the door, he found himself being thrown up against the wall, a hand at his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe anything you say," Max said tightening her hand on his throat.

"I'm playing her, Max," he choked out. "You gotta believe me. You're Jace's sister, we're family."

Max released her hold and he dropped to the ground, "For Jace. What's this about reprogramming?"

"In four days, Dr. Reinhart, a geneticist from Africa, is giving a lecture in Seattle."

"Seattle?" Max interrupted. "And I'm going to be there?"

"If we can convince Blondie that you're back in the folds. I can fabricate the serum—they'll think it's a hypnotic drug, when in actuality I'll just give you a shot of tryptophan. But you're gonna have to fight the machines. They want you to have four, three-hour sessions a day watching clips and footage, just like when you were little. I'll give you the shot at the end of the day so that I can observe you for about an hour. During which time we will be deprogramming you. You're gonna have to fight."

"I will. I can play the good little soldier if it gets me back to Seattle." _And back to Logan_, speaking of which, "Can you get a message out for me?"

"A message?"

"An email, I need to let some people know that I'm aiight," Max clarified.

"Some people?" Victor asked raising his eyebrows. "The message would have to brief and very cryptic. How smart are your friends?"

"He's brilliant," smiled Max. "Got a piece of paper or can you remember this. It has to be word for word."

"I'll remember, no paper trails. This is gonna be hard enough as it is."


	3. You've Got Mail

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Somewhere in the bowels of Manticore**_

"Retinal scan confirmed," said the automated voice as it finished scanning the brown eye. Quietly, almost cat-like, the man passed through the double doors into the lab. Luckily no one was in here. He had always been lucky. No colds, no viruses, no broken bones. If he didn't know better, he would swear he was Manticore issue. Victor chuckled lightly to himself at that thought, as he made his way across the room to Big Bertha, the main computer in the lab.

His fingers flew effortlessly over the keyboard as he accessed the main system and rerouted his transmission to throw off any would-be watchers. He thanked god for blessing him with innate hacking abilities. After covering his tracks, Victor accessed the Manticore's main email account—used for sending out flyers and revenue generating items. _Finally this thing will be put to good use,_ he thought. He typed in the address Max had given him, and after typing in the message to Eyes Only he added a segment of his own.

"Mr. Galindez? Are you in here?" came a muffled a question from across the room.

"Yeah Pete, just finishing up a blood analysis," Victor told the aging security guard as he pushed the send button. _Hurry up, hurry up_, he inwardly yelled at the computer screen. He could hear Pete shuffling across the room; he was always interested in whatever Victor was working on. He didn't know whether to be worried or touched over the man's protective spirit.

The screen in front of Victor finally changed and told him that his message had been sent. He barely had enough time to close the window and open up a blood analysis he had been working on earlier before Pete made it to the computer.

_**Max's Room**_

After Victor left, Max laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She had already counted all the rivets—1,216. _I can't believe that I'm back in this place_, she thought. _After ten years of freedom, you would think I would be smart enough not to get caught. But how was I supposed to know that my clone would be there waiting for me. Oh shit. Fuck. I forgot about her—them. I need to get all of these kids outta here—I don't want to them to grow up like I did. See what you've turned me into Logan? I care now. I want to save the world. I guess it is lucky that we hooked up. I hope Victor can get that note to you, without it being traced. Mmmm, I think that drug Victor gave me is starting to take effect_, she thought as she stifled a yawn. _Time to catch up on some sleep before I undergo 'reprogramming' in the morning._

**_Fogle Towers_**

In Seattle, Logan had finally fallen succumbed to sleep. After hours of searching the informant net and countless other sites looking for a breadcrumb to lead him to Max, the tired man had fallen asleep in front of the computer.

_"Logan," Max whispered as she stepped onto the dance floor. _

_"Is this your dream or mine?" he questioned._

_"Does it really matter?"_

_"Not to me," he said as he began walking towards her. She had on the dress from Bennet and Marianne's wedding. She always takes my breath away._

_"Me either," she said mimicking is actions. He was looking yummy in his tuxedo; the boy never fails to floor me._

_"Tell me now," he said softly as he enveloped her in his arms._

_Briefly her mind flashed back to the last time she saw him. _There's something I've got to tell you. I should've said something a long time ago. _"Thought you said it could wait," she said smiling mischievously. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I love you Logan Cale," she whispered into his ear._

_Carefully, as if she might disappear, he tightened his embrace. There were tears in his eyes as he replied, "I love you, too."_

_"Dance with me, Logan."_

_"Always and forever. I don't want to wake up."_

_"But you have to Logan."_

_"No, I want to stay here with you, if only in my dreams."_

_"But Logan, you have mail." Max said as she pulled back from him._

_"What?"_

"You have mail," the electronic voice repeated, rousing Logan from his dream. He clicked on the flashing icon and the message unfolded.

_From: Public Relations_

_To: Lane Clogae_

_Subject: Bast_

_Cats really do have nine lives. Genetics are the topic of discussion on Saturday night. I love you._

_PS—I can never repay you for what you did for me. You got my girl to safety, and I'll get your girl back to you._

For the first time in months, Logan smiled an actual smile. Max was alive, and Victor was going to help get her out. But what about Zack?


	4. Unexpected Guests

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Mid-Morning found Logan still at his desk, searching through files, and stealing a glance at the note every few minutes to reassure himself that it wasn't just part of the dream. From his desk Logan heard the front door open and allow someone entrance. "Hey Bling," he called, "I'm in here." Logan sat, re-reading the message from Max and Victor. It was his lifeline now, his one remaining connection to her. After a few moments he realized he was still alone in the room, getting up he walked to the doorway. "Bling?" Getting no answer, he stepped further into the living room, "Krit? Syl? Lydecker?"

Before he could retreat to his desk and retrieve his gun, he found himself being thrown up against the wall by a mysterious figure, clad in black. "Nice to see you, as always," Logan choked out as the figure lifted him off the floor by his neck.

**_Manticore_**

Max had just gotten back from her second session of the day. The images were frozen in her mind. Dr. Rhineheart. Lydecker. Krit. Syl. A pair of piercing blue eyes. And the words—kill, hate, destroy, traitor, enemy. She wanted to throw something; she needed to hear something shatter. That wonderfully refreshing sound of glass fracturing as it comes into contact with an unyielding surface.

She had two hours before her next _session_ with Renfro and the doctors. Ten hours until she met up with Victor, and three days until her unscheduled release from this hellhole. She had been kept away from everyone at Manticore, so far. She had yet to see Brin and the X-7's. _I guess this is a good thing, though_, she thought. _Brin would be able to see that I'm not being a good little soldier, and I'd have to kick her ass. Which right now, is out of the question_, she said glancing down at the top of her chest where there was an angry red scar. _Now I really am a freak of nature. _

Max stalked over to the small round table in the room and lifted the cover off her tray. Her nose wrinkled with distaste, as she smelled what passed for spaghetti at Manticore. "And yet another good reason to get the hell outta this place."

**_Fogle Towers_**

"Where's Max?" the man questioned through clenched teeth.

"Max is alive," Logan gasped. "She's still at Manticore, but she's alive Zack."

"I told her you would get her captured. Are you going to just sit there?" Zack dropped Logan, watching with disgust as he crumpled to the ground. Suddenly he was assaulted by images. _It won't do her any good. She's an X5 she needs an X5 heart, came the taunting voice of Madame X as he held the gun to her head. Pushing her away he went to stand next to Max. Fight them, Maxie. Promise me you'll fight them. X5-5999, I've got a heart for you, and then his world went black. _Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts. He couldn't be sure what was real anymore. Manticore had pumped him so full of drugs that he couldn't see straight for two days.

Logan gingerly got to his feet, thanking God his exoskeleton hadn't been damaged. He watched Zack as he seemed to be in the midst of remembering something. "Are you okay?" After receiving Zack's patented glare Logan continued, "I got an email from Max today. Well, actually it was from Victor. You remember Victor, Jace's boyfriend?"

"You mean manipulator? She's just like Max in that department. Both of them allow any man who shows the slightest interest in them to run their life."

After slowly counting backward from ten in Latin, Logan felt calm enough to give a response to Zack. "Maybe they just know the difference between real love and phony sentimentality because they had—_have—_people who truly love them." Turning on his heel, Logan strolled into his office leaving a stunned Zack in his wake. A few moments later, Logan felt rather than heard Zack enter the room. "Pull up a chair and I'll show you the message and my research."

Zack read the message from Max and got hung up on the last line. **_I love you._** _Why couldn't you say those words to me, Maxie? Why him? Why Logan? _And then in a moment of clarity, Zack realized the truth. Logan didn't expect anything from Max. He didn't want her to follow him around the world, or even to change her mannerisms. He simply accepted her unconditionally. Love is unconditional, who was it that told him that? Regardless, that was the answer. Logan had no conditions for Max, he simply loved her.

"…anyway, I guess that's everything I've been able to find out so far. What do you think?" Logan finished and turned to look at Zack.

"She really does love you," Zack said staring glumly at Logan.

"I know," Logan answered slightly confused, "and I love her."

"We may not ever be the best of friends, but from now on you are family. And from what I understand, family doesn't always have to be the best of friends—they simply are." Zack stated holding out his hand to Logan, "We'll make our stand brother to brother."

"Brother to brother," Logan said as he grasped Zack's proffered hand.

"Don't forget the sisters," called a voice from the doorway.


	5. The Effects of Manticore

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Victor barely recognized Max when she was escorted to the lab that evening. After only one day of re-integration, he could not make out an inkling of fire in her eyes. She looked like she had already fought the battle and lost. Her normally bright chocolate eyes were now sunken and dead. Worry lines marring her young face. She looked as thought she were a hundred years old. He went to her, reaching out to help her sit on the gurney. "You're dismissed," he said to the guards without breaking contact with Max.

"But sir, we are supposed to remain with the girl…" argued the young private.

"I said, you're dismissed," Victor repeated evenly turning around and glaring at the two men.

Sensing there was no need to argue the point any further, they saluted and left the laboratory.

"Max," Victor whispered staring at her unseeing eyes, "can you hear me?"

Staring straight ahead, Max responded quietly, "Make them stop. Please make them stop."

"Make who stop, Max?" Victor asked slightly on edge. _Fuck! I can't believe they did this to here after only one day. She was fine earlier this morning. They must have injected with her something to make her more cooperative. _Frantically, he ran a hand through his hair trying desperately to think of something he could give her to neutralize the effects of the drug.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she weakly responded, "The voices." Then she passed out.

Victor looked at Max lying on the bed. One part of him was crying for the tragedy that had befallen the woman before him. The other part silently rejoicing that it wasn't Jace they were doing this to. _How are we going to survive three more days of this?_

**_Meanwhile, back at Logan's…_**

"Don't forget the sisters," called a voice from the doorway.

Startled out of their reverie, Zack and Logan turned to see Syl casually leaning against the doorjamb…with a gun trained on Zack.

"Syl," Logan began, standing up.

"Sorry, Logan," Syl interrupted, "you need to move out of the line of fire. Baby sister would kick my ass if something happened to you." Shifting her focus from Logan back to Zack, she motioned to him to follow her as she slowly backed out of the room.

"Syl, what the hell are you doing?" Krit asked as he watched her slowly walk into the living room. "Zack!"

"Hey Krit," Zack replied keeping his eyes trained on Syl.

"Search him, Krit," Syl commanded, keeping the gun on Zack.

Snapping into military mode, Krit went obediently to Zack and searched him for weapons and tracking devices. "He's clean."

"Yeah, he's been here awhile guys," Logan said from the entryway. "He has more reason to kill me than the two of you."

"Satisfied?" asked Zack.

Lowering the gun, Syl responded, "For now."

"How'd you get out?" Krit asked as the foursome made their way to the couch.

Bypassing the couch, Zack walked to the mammoth window, and looked out at the city for a second time that day. "I remember it all now," he began slowly. "At first it was just bits and pieces, I think I wanted to forget what had happened. Max was dead, the X-7 had shot her and the bullet went into her heart. I can remember thinking, 'No, she can't die. She's the best of me, and I never really told her.' In truth, Maxie's the best of all of us," Zack said pausing, but never turning to look at the others. "She had to much to live for—friends, family, a man who loved, _loves_ her. So I tried to sacrifice myself. I got the guard's gun and I remember pulling the trigger and collapsing on Max. But then I woke up in a cell. I had a bandage around my head and a helluva headache. Funny, you know, I warned you guys against sentiment and emotion."

"But how did you get out Zack?" Syl asked as she came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I became the golden boy again," Zack chuckled softly. "Within two weeks I was out and on an op with Brin. But I had to wait for the right opportunity to escape. A couple days ago, I was on recon in Portland, setting up cover for an assassination. I rigged some explosives, and pulled a few teeth for good measure. I made my way here 'cause Max always said Logan could keep us safe."

"So Max is dead?" Krit asked softly.

"No," Logan and Zack responded vehemently.

"Max is alive," Logan said standing up from his spot on the couch.

"But Zack said…"

"She has Tinga's heart," Zack said turning to face the group. "They gave her Tinga's heart because Max is to valuable for them to lose."

"We'll get her out," Syl said.

"We need reinforcements this time. A better plan. More thought out," Krit added.

"And we only have three days to assemble the cavalry," Logan announced drawing everyone's attention. "Saturday night, Max will be back in Seattle at a reception for South African geneticist, Dr. Greyson Rhineheart."

"We've got work to do," Zack said. "And family to call."


	6. Shattered Dreams

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Hey, how are you doing?" Logan asked as he cupped her face in his hand.

"Emotional overload," Max replied jumping slightly at his touch. "I thought I was better equipped to handle multi-tasking. How about you?"

"More determined than ever. I have good news for you," Logan said as he enveloped her in a hug. "Zack is alive."

Pulling away abruptly, Max looked up at him startled. "He's alive? You've seen him?"

"He's living with me," Logan responded slyly, his blue eyes dancing with mischievously. "Krit and Syl are waiting for you to come home, too."

"What I always wanted, an X-5 reunion," Max said with a weak chuckle.

"I can't wait to hold you again, and look into your eyes. Tell you that I love you."

"I love you, too." Max unconsciously tightened their embrace. "You know, I won't be me on Saturday night. They've already started my re-programming. The images and the words, keep running through my subconscious. I'm surprised our ballroom hasn't morphed into a war zone. Four sessions a day is a lot to process, but Victor is trying to keep me sane. And these dreams are definitely helping me remember what it is that I am fighting to get back to. You give me strength, more than you will ever know."

"I wish I could make it stop," Logan said sadly.

"You help me more than you realize right now. I was a mess when I showed up in the lab this evening." Max began, she could feel Logan tensing up beneath her hands. "But Victor kept talking to me. Telling me about Jace and how they met, asking me questions about you. He'll make a great brother-in-law, even if Zack doesn't approve."

Looking into her eyes, he smiled briefly. "Speaking of which, you'll never believe what he did."

"Logan, do we really have to talk about my domineering brother. This is our dream."

"Oh trust me, you want to hear this one," Logan said, with a sparkle in his eyes. "He called me brother. I think I've finally worn him down."

"I always knew you were more stubborn than him," Max said, laughing as Logan stuck his tongue out at her. "So he approves of you?"

"Yeah," Logan answered, stifling a yawn. "Guess it's almost time to wake up."

"Then let's not waste any more time talking," Max replied as she pulled his head down to hers. As their lips touched, Logan faded away and Max was vaulted back into the real world.

**_Genetics Laboratory Alpha One_**

****

Meanwhile, in the laboratory four floors below the dreaming Max, Victor was once again in front of Big Bertha. He was working on falsifying the data reports and medical workups that he "completed" on Max while she was under observation. Victor was so engrossed in the task at hand, that he didn't hear the door open or the sound of the shuffling footsteps approaching his work area.

"Dr. Galindez," Pete said, startling Victor out of his self-created world.

"Pete, how are you doing tonight?" Victor replied turning around in his seat to face the man. He didn't bother to switch the screen off, or even close down the window he was working in. After all, why bother? Pete didn't know anything about Manticore genetics.

"The director's not to happy with your work, Victor," Pete said as he placed a hand on Victor's shoulder. Lowering his face so that they were now at eye level he continued, "Not to happy at all. Falsifying data, tsk, tsk, tsk. Not even doing a good job at hiding it." Seeing the shock on the young man's face, Pete smiled. "Did you honestly think I was just a lowly security guard? I engineered the X3's and the X4's before Lydecker decided it was time for new blood. They kept me around to supervise the newbies and keep my eye on the last X4. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that didn't I? You're a Manticore reject."

"I don't know what you're talking—" Victor began.

"They wanted me to terminate you after your relationship with the X5, but I interjected on your behalf," Pete interrupted. "I said you would learn from your mistakes, so they made me your permanent shadow. Now look at what you've done. You've proved me wrong. Gotten yourself involved with another X5, and this time, there is no escape." Pete said coldly as he drew his gun.

Before the turn of events could register in Victor's mind, he found himself looking down the wrong end of a gun. _I'm sorry I let you down Max_, Victor thought as the bullet ripped through his head.

"Compassion," Pete said aloud to the room, "is a sign of weakness, and for that there is no justification." He walked across the room and picked up the phone, after punching in a series of numbers he spoke once more, "It's done."

**_Max's room_**

"Love you, too." Max mumbled in her sleep. As she became more alert, she heard someone walking around the room. Tentatively she opened her eyes and saw Brin stalking about the room. _I can take her_, Max thought. _She doesn't know I'm awake yet. I can catch her off guard, element of surprise and all that._ With that thought in mind, Max literally leapt from the bed, flew across the room, and knocked Brin to the floor. At least that's what would have happened had Max been at top form. Unfortunately she was off her game by about a second; therefore, Brin was able to sidestep the attack and force Max to the floor.

"When will you learn baby sister? The more you try to escape, the more people you love will die. You. Belong. Here." Brin said enunciating each word carefully to make her point clear. "Just look at you. Covered in blood." Brin smirked, drawing Max's attention away from Brin to her hands and clothing, which were indeed covered with blood. "What would Jace say if she knew you killed her baby's father?" Without pausing Brin continued, "She would say that you're just a cold-blooded killer. And she'd be right."

_No, _Max inwardly raged, _I am not a killer_. Schooling her expressions, she fought to keep her emotions from betraying her cool façade. "I didn't kill anyone. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say _Max_," Brin said, standing up. She pulled Max to her feet and looked into her eyes. "But you did kill Victor. Right after the guards left the two of you alone. You shot him, point blank in the head. It's all on tape if you don't believe me. Poor little Max. She killed Victor, after Tinga and Zack died for her. Now you know where you belong," Brin said as she hit Max across the face.

_No, I didn't kill him. I refuse to believe that. But I don't remember last night. Oh God, what if I did? No, I'm not a murderer. _"No," Max spat the word at Brin.

"No?" Brin repeated smiling, and then pulled a syringe out of her uniform. "Maybe this will help you remember," she said as she injected Max with a hallucinogen. "Goodnight, little sister."

_**Logan's Aparment **_

"You know Zack," Krit began as his mini-bomb once again flashed incomplete circuit, "Zane would be so much better at prepping the explosives. I'm more of an 'I-don't-want-myself-blown-to-hell-and-back' kind of guy."

After a few minutes of internal debate Zack finally replied, "He's in Kansas."

Logan tossed him the phone, "Call him, we need the best if this thing is going to work. If he says yes, tell him to charge the plane ticket to my account." He was having doubts about the magnitude of this mission, especially after the dream last night. _Wouldn't it be better if I went in alone? What if it is all just a trap, and the place is crawling with Manticore soldiers who want to recapture the others?_ "I still think I should go in with you," Logan said after a minute.

"He'll be here in a few hours," Zack replied as he ended his call with Zane. "No offense Logan, but I really don't need anything else to worry about. You have to run communications from the van, not to mention interference if Manticore makes a show."

"Actually Jace is going to be running interference from here," Logan mumbled. "She should be here any minute."

Zack's expression suddenly turned cold as he stalked across the room to face Logan. Syl and Krit started to move in, to try to protect Logan from their big brother's wrath, but the look he flashed them froze them in their spots. "What did you just say?"

"Jace will be here in a few minutes," Logan said more forcefully than before. "You can stop with the intimidator attitude. And now that you know about Jace, you might as well know that Charlie and Casey are coming, too. They need closure, and Max is going to need the support of her family if she is to put this ordeal behind her."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zack spat out after Logan's little tirade. "You really are a moron, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just optimistic," Logan replied walking away from Zack to look at the blueprints spread out on the dining room table. _Funny,_ he thought as he looked around his apartment. _In just a few short months my apartment has gone from being the home base of Eyes Only to being the headquarters for my own personal army. Max and I ate so many meals at this table,_ he thought looking down at the sheaf of papers that now covered the table. _And we spent so many nights together and apart, looking out of that window, and now there are guns there. Max hates guns, funny you know, I still don't know why. And over there, _looking to where Krit had returned to working on the explosives_, we shared our second kiss. Oh God Max, I just want you back. I just want you back._

"Question," Syl piped up as Zack seemed to be cooling down. "How did you manage to swing that?"

"Swing what?" Logan asked perplexed, as he was still in his own world.

"Getting Charlie, Casey and Jace on a plane. Not to mention Zane. I mean, didn't your corporation go broke or something?"

"No, it didn't go broke, they just froze our assets while the company was under investigation," Logan answered. "I'm not, as Zack would have you believe, a complete moron. I can't very well run Eyes Only without back-up funding—always plan for the unexpected. So I invested in other venues and I still have my money from my mom's trust. They can't seize control of my private accounts."

"Well, that's all very interesting," Zack sneered, "but you really should have told me that you were doing all of this before now."

"Sorry," Logan replied, but his expression plainly stated that he wasn't.

"Syl, Krit get over here," Zack called walking towards Logan and the blueprints. "Okay, we need to rethink these sectors if we're gonna have backup."

Later that night, after everything was relatively calm Logan once again found himself entering his dream world. He saw Max standing with her back to him, dressed in her fatigues. "Hey," he called softly when she remained motionless oblivious to his presence. "Tomorrow's the big day, you'll be home in eighteen more hours."

Max slowly turned around, her eyes burning with rage and hatred for the man standing before her. _Traitor, enemy. Kill on sight. _"I am home," she yelled as she lunged for him. "You're the enemy. You know where the others are. Tell me or I'll kill you and find them anyway." She said as she pinned him to the ground and wrapped her hands around his throat.

"Stop Max," Logan choked out, "Max stop."

"I am X5452, there is no Max."

"Then why am I still in your dreams? You are still Max. You're still the same person I fell in love with. You are—"

"Go to hell," Max gritted out, but dropped her hands as pain wracked her body. Memories suddenly assaulted her_._ She found herself in another time and place watching as this man led a woman—is that me?—to stand in front of a mirror.

_"Come here. I want to show you something," Logan said as they moved to stand in front of a fancy gold mirror._

_"American, neoclassic gold leaf detail, late 1800's. I could probably fence it for two or three grand," the woman replied sarcastically._

_"No, I meant this," the man replied. "Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen."_

_"Expensive gifts, surprise late-night visits, over-the-top flattery. Do you always come on this strong?"_

_"Only when I meet someone I have to know everything about."_

Something feels right about this place, this apartment. It's my safe house, my sanctuary. And then the scene before her changed again.

She remained in the same room, only now she saw the man bending over her while she laid on a couch. She struggled to hear their words.

_"What can I do?"_ Logan asked quietly.

_"Stay with me, please?" _

_"I'm right here." _

_"You won't leave?" the woman questioned in a child-like voice. _

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

No, the place isn't my sanctuary, the man is, Max thought, trying desperately to remember her old life. And then there it was in front of her. The thing she had been fighting so valiantly to get back to—her whole reason for escaping. The two of them were sitting on the floor of his apartment. I remember this, she thought as she listened to the conversation.

_"Will you look at us?" _

_"Pathetic." _

_"Hopeless." _

_"Lucky we hooked up." _

_"Happy anniversary."_

She watched as Logan leaned over to kiss Max—herself. Pulling back slightly they moved in again for another kiss.

_"Maybe, uh…maybe we should wait. You know, until you're yourself again."_

_"This isn't Manticore. This is me."_

Then she found herself back in the darkened ballroom, staring down into Logan's terrified eyes. But it wasn't terror that she saw, it was love and worry and it was for her. _Logan. Logan loves me._ "Oh God, Logan, help me." Max whispered as a trace of her old self broke through the Manticore programming.

Logan moved to hold her, but as quick as her plea came she altered course again. "No, stay away from me. I am X5452, make no mistake I will kill you," she told him angrily, redoubling her efforts in attacking him as she shook off the memories.

"No, Max stop," Logan began but then his world faded to black as Max cut off his airway.

"Logan," Zack said shaking the moaning man awake. "You gotta wake up. Logan."

Logan sat up in the bed, gasping for breath. He looked around the room and saw Zack staring at him utterly confused. "New plan. I go in alone."


	7. Let's Dance

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Zack just stared at Logan as he stood over the blueprints reconfiguring new positions for the team. "I just want to say again how much I am against this, but if you want to get your ass blown off again by all means go for it."

"Okay so that's one against, and you guys are in right?" Logan replied, lifting his eyes from the papers and looking around the room.

"Max wouldn't like it, but I'm in," Krit answered.

"I just want to blow something up, or at least have the opportunity to." Zane said as he got up from the couch and came to stand by Krit. They were forming some kind of united force—a fuck you to big brother Zack, because someone was finally standing up to him. Daring him to strike back.

"Yeah, we're in," Jace and Syl responded simultaneously, earning a glare from their self-appointed protector.

"Okay, so I'll be positioned here in the main room, Syl you'll be posing as a server along with Krit. Zane you'll be…"

"Yeah, I know where I belong, Logan."

With a frustrated sigh, Zack finally admitted defeat, "We all know where our positions are, we've been through this ten times already. We're soldiers, Logan we know how to do our jobs."

"Yeah, well maybe I like to be prepared for all contingencies instead of just running in and yelling 'Boo'."

"Look, you want to run through this again, be my guest the rest of us are going to go prepare ourselves for tonight," Zack said as he picked up his jacket and headed for the door. He was going for a ride to clear his head.

Manticore 

Renfro watched as the machine monitoring Max's brainwaves, began to fluctuate. "What's going on? Why are her brainwaves fluctuating like that?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know what's going on," the flustered technician answered, trying to find some explanation for the anomalies.

"Logan, help me. Logan," Max murmured in her sleep.

Renfro leaned closer, trying to understand what Max was saying, "Logan?"

"I think her unconscious is recalling her old life. But don't worry the afternoon sessions will have her completely restored." The technician responded.

Renfro smiled as she walked to the door to leave, "Good. I want to be informed the moment she regains consciousness."

"Well, actually ma'am, she's conscious now. She's just asleep."

Renfro swiftly crossed the room, and slapped Max's face, "_Wakie, wakie_."

Max's eyes flew open, as she registered the smack. She immediately tried to grab Renfro's hand, but ceased when she saw it was her commander, "Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"You were dreaming, soldier. Was that about your old life?"

Max stared at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Your dreams?" Renfro demanded, "Were they enjoyable."

Max tried to recall anything that she would have said while she was dreaming but she was coming up blank. The only thing she truly remembered was trying to strangle a blond-haired man. "I was engaging the enemy, ma'am."

"Good, good. Are you ready to start your training again?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Max answered.

Renfro glanced at the technician in the room, "Commence with the Delta Five reprogramming."

"Of course ma'am."

Renfro smiled as she watched other technicians scurry into the room, and strap Max into a chair attaching metal brackets to hold her eyes open. "She'll be turned in no time," she murmured as she deftly filled a syringe with a modified serum. After injecting Max, she turned to see Peter smiling at her, "I knew we kept you around for something."

"Just doing my job, Director," Peter replied walking into the room.

Renfro gave him the once over, "Have you given the technicians the formula?"

"Just as you requested."

"Good." Renfro replied as she pulled out her gun and shot him, execution style, "Forgot to tell you. As of now, you are relieved of your duty." Turning to look at the crowd in the room, "Someone clean this mess up and tell me when she's done with this session. I want to interview her before she goes to Seattle."

**_Fogle Towers_**

Logan paced his apartment. It was amazing how quiet it was, especially since it currently contained three X5's. _It wouldn't be quiet if Max were here,_ Logan thought ruefully. _She would be…_

"Logan, could you please stop pacing," Syl interrupted, "you're driving us all nuts out here."

"Sorry," Logan said, "it's just that I can't shake the dream."

"What dream?"

"Nothing, you'll think it's completely out there," Logan sighed as he sank down into his office chair.

"Try me," Syl said pulling up a chair so that she could sit across from him.

_What the hell, you may as well sound like the raving lunatic you're acting like._ "For the past few days, Max and I have been sharing dreams. Well, actually more like the past few months." Logan explained, glancing up at Syl's face to judge her expression. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this kind of thing has happened with you guys before because you're not looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Manticore was supposed to have fixed that anomaly. I don't think anyone knew about it."

"What do you mean?"

"It was before we escaped. We were just learning how to do transfusions," Syl answered as she flashbacked to that day.

_Syl and Max crawled under the barbed wire fence as the live ammunition exploded over their heads. Syl looked to her right and saw Krit take a hit in the shoulder. "Maxie, Krit's been hurt."_

_Max turned to look at her brother in arms and saw the color draining from his face. "Let's get him to those trees over there," Max yelled over the shots._

_They both knew that Lydecker wouldn't sacrifice one of his own kids, but he wouldn't have a choice if they didn't transfuse Krit._

"Are you okay?" Logan asked gently, reaching a hand out to her.

Syl brushed it away from her, and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that, old ghosts. Max and Krit shared a dream one night. Krit had taken a hit to the shoulder during live ammunition testing and Max had transfused him. That night, they both woke up screaming because they dreamt of seeing Eva lying on an autopsy table. Funny thing is, only Max saw that. We tried to tell them it was a coincidence, but Max insisted something was wrong. She told Lydecker the next day and he scoffed at the story. But the next day he put them both under observation, after he transfused Krit with Max's blood," Syl paused to catch her breath. "They did it again. Shared the same dream. So he tried the procedure on the rest of us over the course of a month. It only worked with Maxie's blood. That's why they really want her back. For some unknown reason, she's the most unique one out of all of us. Guess that's why Lydecker drunk himself into a bottle after she was re-captured. I just wonder why the two of you are still sharing dreams after all these months, the blood must surely be out of you by now."

"You're sharing dreams?" Zack said in disbelief. "All this time and you haven't said a fucking word? Did you warn her about the rescue?" He asked glaring at Logan from across the room. "Did you?"

"Yeah."

"How could you have been so stupid?" Zack yelled.

"I didn't know she had turned." Logan replied truthfully. He was surprised at the amount of emotion Zack was showing. In all the time Logan had known him, Zack had always seemed very cool and collected. _I guess the tension is finally getting to us all._

"What do you mean?"

"She tried to kill me last night," Logan shivered slightly remembering the way her hands felt around his neck.

"Tried, but she didn't," Syl interjected drawing both of their attention her way.

"It was a dream, Syl. Not real life," Zack pointed out.

Ignoring Zack, Syl focused her gaze on Logan, "Did she kill you in the dream?"

"No, she asked for my help."

"Then there's hope. They may not be able to completely reprogram her, no matter how many sessions and drugs they pump into her. You're the key. You've got to get through to her tonight," Syl said softly.

"Well, there is a string quartet playing for the reception," Logan responded as if that answered everything.

Zack glared at him, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Valse Triste," Logan said simply. "The first time we shared a dream we danced to that song."

"For your sake and Max's, I hope it works." Zack said as the anger began to drain from his face, his voice filled with years of pent up pain and sorrow.

_**Manticore **_

Renfro sat in the leather chair behind her desk, staring at the young woman seated before her. "Max?"

Max looked blankly at the woman before her. _Why the hell is she saying Max? And why do I want to respond to the name?_

She began again, "Max, that is your name isn't it?"

Max finally replied, "I do not have a name, Ma'am. I am a soldier. My designation number is X5-452."

Renfro smiled as she heard those words pour from Max's mouth, "What is the plan for tonight soldier?"

"I am to retrieve the diskette from the subject and then eliminate him as well as any other persons who may try to interfere with the target objective."

"Good." Renfro smiled, and after a brief pause, "In the lab you were having a dream. Do you recall it?"

"No Ma'am. I only remember that I was attacking someone."

"Are you certain that is all you recall?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're dismissed," Renfro said after a moment of assessing her facial expressions. _These chimeras can be a hard group to judge_, she thought bitterly. _But this one has so many drugs pumped into her system; I seriously doubt she has the ability to lie at the moment. When she returns, she'll undergo the same procedure as Brin, that way there will never be any question of loyalty. _"The military transport leaves in 2 hours, be prepared."

"Ma'am," Max snapped as she stood up to leave. As she opened the door she turned back to stare at Renfro, but instead saw someone else. The man from her dream was sitting at the desk smiling at her.

"Is there something else soldier?"

"No ma'am," Max said obediently, shaking her head slightly and walked out the door.

_**Plaza Hotel, Ballroom Three**_

Logan made his was over to where the quartet was setting up, "No sign of her yet," he said into the mini-mike he was wearing. Turning to address one of the members of the quartet, "Could I make a request for a song?"

"Of course, Sir."

"It's very important that this song gets played tonight. I'm going to propose to my girlfriend," Logan lied, trying not flinch at the burst of laughter in his ear. _You'll get yours one-day brother dear. I just hope the woman you finally fall in love with has a brother just like you._

"Oh that's so romantic," the woman gushed. "Of course we'll be happy to play whatever you request, within reason."

"Valse Triste?"

"A wonderful choice, Sir."

"Can you watch for my signal?" Upon seeing her puzzled expression, Logan explained. "My girlfriend's always late, she's supposed to be at this dinner but isn't here yet. So when I give you the signal could you play the song?"

The woman discreetly accepted the money Logan handed to her, and smiled. "I'll keep my eyes on you until I receive the signal, Sir. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Logan replied as he walked away. "Song's taken care of, I just wish Max would get here."

No sooner than the words left Logan's mouth, Zane's voice came over his earpiece. "Heads up, little sister just walked in. Navy blue, floor length sleeveless making her way to the middle. She looks very pissed. You guys see her?"

"Yeah, I got her," Syl responded. "Logan she's about five feet to your left."

"I see her, but I can't get to her."

From his perch above the room, Zack could see the entire scene below him unfolding. "She saw Rhineheart. Making her way to him. Intercept her."

"Got her in my sights," Logan said as he broke free of the crowd and found himself standing directly in front of her. Looking over at the band, he gave the woman the signal. She smiled at him and gave him a mini thumbs-up as the quartet began to play Sibelius.

Max walked through the doors into the ballroom, and began searching the mass of people for the target. As she was walking by one group of people talking about Paris, a distinguished looking woman grabbed her arm.

"Oh Max, how lovely to see you again," Margot said trying to pull an uncooperative Max into her group.

Max stared blankly at the woman. _Who does this bitch think she is?_ Max wondered as she glared at the woman before her.

Margot smiled at Max and turned to address the group of socialites, "This is Max Guevara of the Greenwich Guevaras, she's with my nephew Logan."

"Where's your locket, Superbitch?" Max asked suddenly. _Now where did that come from? What locket? I don't even know this woman._

"I've been meaning to ask you…." Margot began, but Max was already walking away from her, having spotted Dr. Rhineheart.

Just as she was about to intercept the good doctor, the strange man from her dream blocked her path.

"May I have this dance?" Logan asked, and without waiting for an answer took her hand and began dancing. Unfortunately, Max did not take kindly to having her mission interrupted and began trying to break free of Logan's grasp, "Calm down Max, I won't hurt you."

"My designation is X5-452, I do not have a name," she replied bitterly.

"Yes you do," Logan said. "You have a life and people who love you."

Briefly, Max recalled dancing with this man once in a dream, but quickly shook that off. "I know you. You're one of the traitors."

"No, Max."

"Yes you are, you're the faceless man. Eyes Only. You must be terminated."

"No, Max," Logan said trying to hold her arms down. "Zack get down here and help me."

"Zack?" Max questioned, but before she had time to process what this information meant to her, she heard a voice come up from behind her.

"Sorry Maxie, time for you to go to bed," Zack said as he injected her with a sedative.

Logan caught her as she fell to the ground and swung her up into his arms, "Sorry my fiancée isn't feeling well, I need to get her to the doctor. Could you make room for me? Thank you." He said as he and Zack made their way out of the room and out the back entrance, to where Zane was waiting with a limousine. A few minutes later, Syl and Krit climbed into the backseat with them and they were gone.

Twenty miles outside the city, the limousine pulled onto an abandoned access road and the group traded their wheels for a beat-up blue Aztec and two motorcycles. "We'll meet back up at Sebastian's," Logan said as he slid into the Aztec while Zack laid Max in the backseat.

_**Sebastian's Lab**_

"Oh my God, what did you do to her?" Jace exclaimed as Logan walked into the lab carrying Max in his arms. "Put her on the table."

"Try not to worry Logan," Sebastian said to his friend when he saw the defeated expression on Logan's face. "The drugs Manticore injected her with before she came will wear off in two days. From what you told me, they did not begin any permanent reprogramming yet."

"Try not to worry?" Logan repeated, "That's all I do when it comes to her. I won't lose her now that I finally have her back." Any further conversation was stopped by Krit, Zane, Syl and Zack coming through the entrance.

"Where is she?"

"How is she?"

"What's going on…."

Logan finally put up his hand to stop their barrage of questions. "Jace is with her, and Sebastian has a team of doctors in there with her too. I am assured that she'll be fine."

"You're assured, what do you think?" Krit asked looking at Logan.

Zack had finally dropped his attitude, and sided with Logan once more. "Look, Logan knows this guy. So I'm sure everything will be fine."

_Gee Zack, thanks for that vote of confidence._ "I really appreciate everything that you've done to help me get Max back. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Logan, she's our sister. We love her, too." Zane said. "You don't have to thank us—if anything we should be thanking you. After all, you help keep us safe."

"Speaking of which," Logan began, "I know that you guys generally don't stay in the same area, especially all together like this. But you have my word that you are safe for at least three days here. I have plane tickets and passports in your names being picked up as we speak by various informants, it should throw Manticore off for a little while."

Jace popped her head out of the lab doors at that time, "Logan we need you in here. She's still unconscious, but she's very agitated. We can't get her to calm down, and the doctor's can't give her anything until the toxicology report comes back. Maybe you can help her."

**_Max's Consciousness_**

Max stood alone in the darkened room. _How the hell did I get here?_ She slowly walked around the room and felt along the walls until she came into contact with a door. _Can't hurt,_ she thought as she opened the door. Before her was an apartment, it seemed very familiar but she couldn't remember ever being there.

The man from the banquet was there, and so was she—or at least it looked liked her. She was lying on the couch, having a seizure and the man was bent over in a wheelchair looking down at her.

"Every once in a while, I hit a rough patch. Usually the Tryptophan helps, but...these seizures are much stronger than usual," the woman said.

"Should I call a doctor?"

"What are you going to tell him? That your genetically engineered friend has a design flaw in her brain chemistry?"

"That stuff really helps?"

"Supplements the Serotonin that my brain's supposed to make but doesn't. When the levels are low, I have a seizure. I'm supposed to be a revved-up girl. Truth is, I'm a lemon."

"I don't know about that," the man said as he laid a hand against the woman's forehead.

_He really seems to care for her—me—no, her. What's going on?_ Max thought as her mind became of jumble of words and emotions.

"What can I do?"

"Stay with me, please?"

"I'm right here."

"You won't leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

_Could this woman be me_, Max asked herself as she saw another door forming to her left. She walked to it keeping her eyes on the man and woman in front of her, the man never left her side. _Is that me?_ She thought one last time and she opened the new door.

Max found herself back at Manticore, a scared seven-year-old little girl watching one of her sisters being autopsied. _I don't want to watch this. No, just get me out of here_, she thought as she fumbled looking for another door. _I remember this one too clearly; I don't want to see anymore of this. I want out. _"I want out of this one," she said aloud.

"Max," a voice said from behind her. "I'm right here, you aren't alone. Let me help you."

Max slowly turned around, and saw the man from the previous dream standing in front of her, his arms open and inviting. "Logan," she said as she began to remember other bits of her past. "I need you."

Logan closed the distance between them and hugged her close to him, "You've always had me."

**_Back to Reality…_**

"I really wish you would wake up Max," Logan told the sleeping woman. "I think you've had enough beauty sleep." Logan had brought her back to his apartment a few hours earlier, after Sebastian's doctors had given her a somewhat clean bill of health. The drugs Manticore injected her with would wear off within two days, and the sedative should only have knocked her out for a few hours. The doctors said she had gone into shock, and her body had shut down in order to deal with everything that was happening around her.

"You know, everyone's waiting for you to wake up," he said. "You've got a whole reunion going on outside this bedroom. And there are some people who would really love to see you." He gently caressed the side of her face, and she turned into his hand.

"Max," Logan said softly.

"Logan," Max murmured still in the dream, "I need you."

"You've always had me," he whispered as her eyes began to flutter open.


	8. Waking Up

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Hey," Logan said softly gazing down at Max. She looked like she belonged in his bed. Why not? She had already staked a claim on his heart, not to mention his soul. She had stolen that long ago.

"Hey back," Max whispered as she became more aware of her surroundings. _This is nice_, she thought. _I'm safe and secure in Logan's bed. The only thing that could possibly be missing is that he's still sitting in the chair beside my bed._ "Is this where I wake up and find I'm still at Manticore?"

Logan gently stroked her cheek, "No, that nightmare is over for both of us. I'm going to do everything in my power so that you never go back there again."

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days, you had us all scared." He explained brushing a strand of hair from her face. Seeing the questioning look in Max eyes he mischievously asked, "What is something you really want?"

Max pretended to think for a minute before replying, "You in this bed with me."

Logan's verbal capabilities suddenly left him, so that he could only stare at Max.

"Did I say that out loud?" Max questioned after a quiet minute.

"Yeah."

"Well, then why the hell aren't you listening?" Max teased, "I gave you a direct command soldier."

Just as Logan was about to answer, his bedroom door flew open startling the two of them. "I knew I heard voices in here," Syl said. "Hey little sister. Glad to see you finally decided to wake up."

"What's going on? Why are you still here?" Max asked looking from Logan to Syl and then back to Logan.

"Well, we couldn't just let Logan play superhero all by himself now could we?" Syl teased, and then glanced at Logan. "You didn't tell her yet?"

"She just woke up, Syl," Logan said looking up at her. Glancing back down, he saw Max still looking at him puzzled, "I figured I'd give you what you always wanted—a family reunion."

"Everyone?"

"All of us who could make it," Syl answered. Turning to Logan, "You get out of here, I have to make her beautiful."

"She already is," Logan replied gazing down at Max. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Max walked out of the bedroom and saw who her family included. Herbal and Sketchy were standing in one corner drinking beer and looking completely ill at ease in Logan's upper class apartment. When they saw her, they raised their drinks in her direction. Normal was sitting on the couch looking very sullen—like a big kid who wasn't getting his way. _Guess he's just pissed he doesn't get to yell at anyone. I gotta admit I actually missed his 'Bip, bip, bip people' routine._ She was making her way over to Sketchy and Herbal to tell them hello, when a seven-month pregnant woman blocked her path.

_Oh Jace,_ Max thought as she hugged her sister. When she pulled back, Jace could see the tears in Max's eyes, she knew what they were there for. "It's okay baby sister, it's not your fault. Victor was always headstrong; you didn't do this to him. And I can find peace knowing that he loved me."

"I'm so sorry, Jace." Max said tearing up again as she hugged her sister tighter, only to feel a slight kick in the abdomen. Grinning up at Jace in amazement, "You better tell little Max not to kick his or her namesake."

Running a hand over her stomach, Jace smiled. "It's a little girl, I found out before I came up here."

But before Max could reply she found herself swept up into a hug by Zack. "I thought emotion was a sign of weakness," she teased as he set her down.

"Yeah, well, we all have our moments of weakness don't we?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah we do. I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Better than okay, especially now that you're out of that place." Turning serious he looked across to the room and saw Logan watching them.

Max turned to see what Zack was staring at and saw Logan. Looking back up at Zack, "I love him, Zack."

"I know, and he loves you. He's a good man, Maxie. He'll take care of you better than anyone else could ever hope to."

"Thank you."

"Okay, you two break it up. Original Cindy wants to say hello to her homegurl." Hugging her, "I'm glad you're back, Boo."

"Me too."

"Drinks at Crash tonight?"

"I think I have some catching up to do with a certain someone first," Max replied searching the room for Logan.

"I think he stepped into that room over there," Original Cindy told Max pointing to Logan's bedroom.

"Thanks," Max said making her way across the room. Quietly she entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Logan stared intently at the small velvet box. Lifting the lid he looked at the diamond ring that had been passed down through four generations of Cale women. _I should have known Valerie and Daphne weren't the ones, I didn't even consider giving them this._

Logan hadn't said anything yet, he was looking at some sort of box he had retrieved from his drawer. "Something you want to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Cale?"

Spinning around startled, Logan smiled. "Maybe in a few minutes, right now I just want to share it with you. C'mere, I want to ask you a question."

Max walked shakily to where he stood. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. _He's gonna ask me something. Why am I scared? It's Logan, the man I love. He knows me better than anyone. So why am I trembling?_

Logan took her hand and seated her on the bed before kneeling in front of her. When he looked up, he could see the tears in her eyes. "You have seen me at my worst. I manipulated you, made you cry, made you so angry that you just wanted to kick my sorry ass," Logan grinned.

"Logan…" Max began. _Oh my God. He's going to ask me to marry him. Oh God._

"Shh, you can't talk yet." He teased, placing a finger over her lips. "You helped me see that I had a reason to go on, even when all I could see was an abyss. You called me on it when I hid behind Eyes Only. You have saved me a thousand times over. You are my touchstone. I love you, Max. And I don't mean just the pretty parts. I love your sarcasm, your sadness, your anger, I love all of you." Slipping the ring on her finger he continued, "I remember you once told me you were open to the idea of jewelry. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Max whispered as she launched herself into his arms knocking them both to the floor. "I love you, Logan Cale." _Oh Logan, you'll never know how much I love you!_

"Are you guys done, yet? I want to congratulate my boo," Original Cindy said from the doorway.

From their position on the floor, Max and Logan turned their heads to see everyone crowded into the doorway watching them.

"We're only just beginning," Max said looking at Original Cindy. Then just before her lips met Logan's she whispered them again, "We're only just beginning."


	9. The Ending

**CHAPTER NINE**

_It's been almost three years since my second escape from Manticore. Two years since Logan and I finally took the plunge and said the vows. A year since we lost two more members of our family to Manticore. Sometimes it's hard to believe Zack is actually gone for good this time. I can still see Syl holding his lifeless frame as she took her last breaths. At least they found each other before their time in the happy now…_Max trailed off as she wiped a tear from her eye. She was standing on the edge of the Space Needle, her favorite spot besides Logan's bed, as she looked out over the broken city. Seattle hadn't changed much in the last three years, but was ever so slowly recovering from its depression.

She ran her hand over the memorial plague Logan had made after she had been recaptured. _"To all those who lost their innocence at the hands of the iron castle, and are now the brightest stars in the heavens. For Max, my dark angel, and her fallen brothers and sisters."_ Looking down at the city, Max smiled.

"Hey Max," Logan called from the observation deck. "I think sitting that close to the edge is against doctor's orders." Logan chuckled at her as-if smirk. "Okay, so it makes your husband incredibly nervous."

"I'm just showing the twins the view and letting them meet their aunts and uncles," Max explained as she carefully stood up. "Two more months and I won't be able to do this, ya know?"

"Three more months, and we'll have our twins," Logan said grasping her hand to pull her up on the deck with him. "C'mon, Jace just called. I think she's nervous about the ceremony."

"What about Charlie?"

"He's been through this before, except now he knows exactly what he's getting himself into."

Max turned to look up at Logan. "Hard to believe Jace is marrying Charlie, but you know I have this feeling that Tinga and Victor are glad they found one another."

Logan smiled and walked to stand by the door to the stairs, while Max looked down at the city one last time.

_We've lost a lot in our war against Manticore. Brothers, sisters, and friends. But we've also gained a lot. We can build lives, knowing that we aren't hunted anymore. We can have friends. And we can have love. We don't have to be afraid anymore. Like Herbal says 'It's all good all the time.'_ Max thought as she and Logan made their way off the Space Needle and headed to calm down the blushing bride.

As Max and Logan laughed with another, a raven landed on the memorial plaque and let out it's melancholy caw.


	10. The Beginning of the End

_Author's Notes: If you like happy endings, please read no further. Just pretend that you didn't even see this chapter._

**CHAPTER TEN**

The cawing of the raven breaks through my drug-induced haze and I am forced back into the land of the living. As I open my eyes I immediately realize that I am back at Manticore. I glance around the room as I gingerly move my limbs, finding that they are tied down. That's when I hear her. The blonde bitch. She tells me that Zack died for me. I suppose that's some sort of whacked irony—he gave into that phony sentimentality to save me. My brother died for me, the ultimate sacrifice from a soldier. I briefly recall him telling me to fight. _Promise me Maxie. Promise me, you'll fight them._ I will fight them big brother. And I have been.

I have everyone here convinced that I am back amongst them. I am X5452, a genetically enhanced killing machine. Fuck them. I've had freedom. I've had friends. Most of all, I've had love. And I want each of those back in my life.

They started my training while I was still in the hospital bed. I was watching hours of war clips filled with the words, "fight," "kill," "destroy." Every night, when I knew that I was alone I would cry. Me. The girl that has never in her whole life shed tears. Well, that's not really fair, I have shed tears. But this time I was crying for myself and for all that I have lost. I don't do the whole self-pity thing. I have to get out of here. I did it before; I know that I can do it now.


End file.
